Sarah Williams
Sarah Williams is a Wizened Oracle with an affinity for the Spring Court. Most loyal member of Tom's Clique ; never shares details of her visions outside her clique. History Sarah was a highscool student from Phoenix. Her father and stepmother tasked her as the perpetual babysitter for their baby son, Tobias. After a particularly heated argument with her stepmother, she wished to herself that the Goblin King, a story from her childhood, would take her little brother away. After realizing her mistake, and speaking to the Goblin King, she was given 24 hours to rescue her brother from the Hedge. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, she fought her way to the castle in Arcadia beyond the goblin city to take back the child that was stolen... But, as cruel Fate would have it, she was too late. Tobias was a goblin, and Sarah was trapped and enslaved. Fortunately, she had made a few friends during the course of her adventure and they were willing to assist her in returning to her world in exchange for some begging, several trinkets she had unknowingly brought with her and the promise of protection. With the use of a set of keys that openened many doors, she was able to escape and make her way back into the Hedge. Recent Events Sarah emerged from the VA Puget Sound with Tom Carter after meeting Awotwi and the Tanglewoman. After inspecting Porter Reid's room, she attempted to leave the body-filled hospital, but lost Tom in the exit. She returned and met Blake Bluth and Alice Adrian. They were assaulted by a madman named Evan O'Hara, and Sarah saw his past as being attacked, somehow, by a nurse. After Alice attempted to speak to ghosts in the mental ward, the group left. They hotwired a car and drove in the direction of I-5. Down a suburban street, they witnessed Alex execute a Spring courtier. After the initial shock. Alex explained that he believed that Spring courtiers, including the one he just killed, were responsible for this. He directed them not to go on I-5, but instead to the Emerald City Beer building, with the rest of the Summer Court. During the night, Sarah disappeared. She awoke in the hedge near the initial Garden she encountered Awotwi. He directed her to the same door that led to the VA Puget Sound before, but strangely it led to the storage room of Asgard Tavern. She was informed that days had passed when hours had for her. The following morning, she accompanied the group to the Royal Wood. After sensing Arcadian power from the ziggurat at the end of the path, they attempted to turn back, but were stopped by Ewing Klipspringer, who led them to Seth's domain. Several of the group felt something was amiss, and fled. She, with Tom, walked back to Asgard Tavern, avoiding the CEREBUS ambush. Sarah joined the assault on Seth's temple with the Summer Court, and helped drag him out of the pyramid. She helped take care of the survivors. See Also *Sarah's Visions Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Changelings Category:Spring